Broken Promises
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: Complete! Bloom has gratuated from Alfea and going to the wedding of Diaspro and Sky? She loves Sky why is she okay with the marriage? Will she be happy for them or stop the wedding? R
1. Invitation

Broken Promises

A/N Happy New Year! Did you get everything you wanted for the holidays? Well here's a new story enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **_don't_** own winx club or any characters.

It had been two months since Bloom ruined her life. Had broken up with Sky and lost her chance at happiness. Now Bloom had to start from the beginning. She had to forget everything and move on. Bloom had to heal her heart and force it to learn to love again.

Bloom was packing she had just graduated from Alfea. She missed Sky alot more than she thought. They were going out, but it didn't last long. She was heart broken she never showed anyone how she felt. When she saw Sky and Diaspro she smiled for them. Deep inside she wanted cry. Bloom had to give up Sky so he could be happy with Diaspro.

Bloom made a promise to Sky's mother. Bloom promised not to be with Sky. Now they were just friends and nothing more. Bloom said good-bye to the winx club and the teachers. "Bloom" someone yelled. She turned around and saw Sky. Bloom turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I have two things to say to you. First that I have to say good-bye to you. Also I'm getting married to Diaspro this summer. Here's your invitation to get in the wedding and for the rest of the winx club," Sky said. Then gave her a hug. _"She didn't show any sadness maybe she didn't love me at all" thought Sky._ They let go and Bloom looked at the invitation wishing it were hers and Sky.

She headed towards her dorm and handed each member an invitation. "What's this?" asked Stella. "It's an invitation to Sky's and Diaspro's wedding," explained Bloom. "Bloom are you okay about this," said Musa. Bloom put a fake smile and nodded. "Do we have to attend I mean _not _all of us support _this_ wedding" said Flora. "I agree I don't want to go," said Layla. "Let's go and before they say I do were gone," said Tecna. When they looked at Bloom she was gone.

Bloom ran to the forest and cried. Tears were coming from her face. Then someone gave her a hug. She turned around and saw Brandon. "I heard the news I wish he was marrying _you_" said Brandon. Brandon was Stella's boyfriend and maybe soon to be husband. Brandon heard the promise that Bloom made to the queen. (Remember he lives in Eraklion and is Sky's bodyguard) "You still love Sky Bloom you can still be happy," said Brandon. Bloom shook her head. "You know the promise I made I can't turn back now" said Bloom. "Bloom who cares about the promise just brake it" shouted Brandon. Brandon walked away "You are the only one" whispered Brandon.

Bloom remembered that she was the only one. Bloom didn't know what to do. She had two choices be happy for Sky or brake the promise. Bloom had to choose one. She summoned a portal and headed towards Earth. She went to her bed and stayed there for a long time.

One week later 

Vanessa came in the room and Bloom was staring at the ceiling. "Bloom you have to get out of bed" said Vanessa. Bloom didn't bother to look at her mom. "No I don't want to face reality," said Bloom. Bloom's eyes were red and puffy from so much crying. Vanessa was worried Bloom wasn't eating and didn't want to talk to her friends. "I want to be alone," said Bloom. Vanessa left the room Bloom was still staring at the ceiling. Bloom just wondered if running away was an option. Bloom knew she couldn't run away that would be the cowards' way out. She had to face the fact that Sky was marring Diaspro not _her_. Bloom was not giving up. Bloom tried to get up and could see things blurry. "Mom" Bloom yelled then she fainted. Vanessa came running and saw Bloom in the floor. "Bloom can you hear me?" Vanessa asked. Bloom was unconscious.

A/N Why she fainted next chapter. Sky and Diaspro next chapter also. Review!


	2. Preparations

Vanessa was trying to wake up Bloom. Nothing was having an affect on her. Vanessa called the ambulance to come for Bloom. Bloom was at the hospital her parents didn't know what was wrong. The doctor came out of Bloom's room. "What's wrong with her?" Mike asked anxious. "Bloom is depressed," he said. "Nothing else is wrong her she's just sad to much pressure" he added. Her parents wondered how she got like this.

Bloom started opening her eyes. Bloom wondered were she was. Then her parents came in and hugged her. Bloom asked where she was. "You're at the hospital you were unconscious" explained Vanessa. Bloom just started to close her eyes and feel a sleep.

Diaspro and Sky were deciding whether to invite the kingdom or just royalty. Sky wasn't interested who they invited it didn't make a difference. Sky should have left and let Diaspro take care of preparations. Sky was so bored he was already falling to sleep. He wanted to get married to Bloom. He wouldn't be happy with Diaspro the marriage would be pointless. Sky would only be happy when he was with Bloom and only Bloom. Bloom said she didn't love him anymore so he had to move on.

Diaspro was making sure every detail was perfect. Diaspro was making every of the decorations was perfect. Even at the same measurement. Sky was watching Diaspro argue with the lady. Sky was bored of watching and went to look for Brandon. When he finally found Brandon he was training. "Hey Brandon you're my excuse to ditch Diaspro" said Sky. Brandon stopped and then looked at Sky. "If your not happy then why don't you call off the wedding?' asked Brandon. Brandon knew the answer, but wanted to know if Sky changed his mind.

"I'm marrying Diaspro for two reasons to form an alliance and to move on with my life" replied Sky. Brandon _didn't _want Sky to marry Diaspro he wished Sky to marry Bloom. "I better go before Diaspro calls the guards to start searching for me," said Sky and left. Brandon wondered if Bloom was his love why did he let her go so easily. Sky went back to his soon to be wife. Diaspro was still bossing everyone around.

"Sky sweetie where have you been?" Diaspro asked worried. Sky ignored the question and went to check the preparations. Sky pretended to be looking at the decorations he was thinking of Bloom. Bloom had broken up with Sky she just said she didn't love him. You just can't stop loving someone like nothing ever happened. Bloom apparently stopped loving Sky just like that.

When the day was over he couldn't stop thinking of Bloom. _"Sky get over her she **doesn'**t love you your getting married to Diaspro soon"_ Sky told himself. Sky went to his bed and lay there. Thinking of different possibilities why Bloom dumped him. The more he thought of it there was no solution. The only reasonable one was she fell in love with another guy. Then Sky went to sleep before he got a headache.

Bloom wanted to go back to Sky, but that wasn't possible. Bloom couldn't go back in her promise. She wanted to cry, but had to stay strong. If she cried for Sky imagine the wedding. Bloom wanted to go back in time so she wouldn't make the promise. Now she had to wait to see if Sky wanted her back in his life.

A/N I have so much typing to do. I think this chapter was okay not my greatest I was in a hurry. Review it would make me happy!


	3. Missed

Bloom was back in her house her and feeling a little better. The fact that Sky was marrying Diaspro gave her nightmares. Bloom's parents still didn't know about the break up of her and Sky or who was Sky. Vanessa wanted to help her be her old cheerful self once again.

Bloom tried to show that she was normal. She went out more often and spent time on the computer sending e-mails to the winx club. Her parents were trying to convince her to talk to them. If she didn't then go to a psychologist to talk to. Bloom had to pretend she was great no problems the only problem was Sky was getting married.

Bloom couldn't ditch the wedding she had to go if she found a solution. The only way to stop it to make Diaspro not show up. Delay the wedding would be a solution, but a harder one. Bloom had to find every possible solution or how to push the promise to its limits. Now Bloom had to think fast before the wedding.

Sky was ready to try a suicide attempt Diaspro was giving him a headache. Sky just wanted to make Diaspro the only problem how do you shut up someone who talks 24/7. Sky was banging his head on the table. He was getting tired complaining and whining. He needed all the pills to get rid of a headache and a future wife.

Brandon came to rescue him from what he called the "_devil woman_". Sky was thanking Brandon his voice sounded like when you give a kid candy. "I'm betting that your marriage would last 2 days the most," said Brandon confident. Sky knew he was right, but had to put effort to make the marriage last. Only until he could find out if Bloom still loved him.

Sky couldn't stop thinking of Bloom. He would only be complete when he had Bloom. He hadn't heard from Bloom in a while it was killing him. Brandon looked at Sky and wanted to tell him about the promise, but couldn't that was Bloom job.

Bloom went shopping then Mitsy spotted her and ran towards her. Mitsy came to make fun of Bloom. Bloom was having a hard time with Mitsy was making fun of her again because she went to military school and wasn't rich. Bloom knew people thought she went to military school. Only if Mitsy knew she was rich and princess that had the strongest power in the universe.

Bloom wanted to turn Mitsy to frog. Bloom was losing her patience with Mitsy. "Shut up Mitsy no one cares," shouted Bloom. Mitsy was shocked Bloom had never yelled at her. Then Bloom walked away. "Get back here and apologize," yelled Mitsy. Bloom rolled her eyes. _"This is going to be a long summer,"_ Bloom said to herself.

A/N I have to update other stories so it might be a while sorry. Review to comment or suggestions on other chapters. I got the weird idea of adding Mitsy in this chapter.


	4. The Promises

A/N I was bored and decided to update. I know it's been a while since I updated sorry. 

Bloom didn't want to remember the day she was with Sky. The memory was overwhelming it was too much. Deep inside she knew she was going to go back in her promise. She cursed the day she made the promise. Bloom was remembering the day she made the promise.

Bloom was walking with Sky and was holding his hand. They were taking a romantic walk. "Bloom can you promise me that you love me?" asked Sky. Bloom looked at him. "You know for me that's an easy promise to keep. "How about you Sky?" Bloom asked him.

"Same you know I will love you even if you leave me. Bloom was shocked that Sky will still love her even if she leaves him. Bloom just was filled with happiness. Sky was happy that Bloom would be with him forever. They kissed that kiss meant to them that they would be together no matter how far apart they were.

Bloom eyes filled with sadness and started crying. She left with Sky with no explanation or why all she said was she didn't love him anymore it was all a joke. She knew there love was eternal. She broke her promise and left Sky to find a new love and that was Diaspro. This was happening because of Sky's mother. That day changed her life forever she couldn't be with Sky.

Bloom went to visit Sky for the summer since last summer he was seen with Diaspro. She walked and couldn't find her way around. She finally found the castle the guards they wouldn't let her in. "She can come in" said the queen. The guards obeyed their queen.

Bloom followed the queen and passed through many hallways. Then they reached a study room the queen closed the doors. "So why have you come?" Queen asked. "I came to see Sky" Bloom answered politely. "He's not here, but I need to talk to you" she said. (I'm calling the queen Angelica)

"Are you in love with my son" Angelica asked. "Yes I love him" Bloom replied. "Liar you don't love him you just want to be in power. You don't love him and he doesn't love you he's using you. He is in love with Diaspro not you. Your not even royal you don't know anything about being a real lady" she said.

"I can learn and I will become a great queen," she said back. "I will not allow you to replace me and become queen," she said. "Bloom you are a common girl a princess is perfect and beautiful. You're out of your mind to marry a prince. You have no manners and Diaspro will become queen of Eraklion. You will stay away from my son so he can be happy with his true love" she said not bothering to see Bloom.

"Sky deserves the best and admit it you're not the best. Let him be with Diaspro for the future of Eraklion. You have to promise me that you will brake up with my son. You can still be a friend that's it. The most you can do now is watch him from afar," she added.

Bloom nodded feeling like a nobody. Everyone knew Sky no one knew who she was. She felt that Sky deserved someone better like Diaspro. "I will keep my promise even if it brakes my heart" Bloom said and lest the room. "You made the right choice Bloom," she said.

Bloom was still feeling she made the right choice to leave Sky. She saw a portal opening and saw a spirit. The spirit came out the portal and motioned for Bloom to come. Bloom went through the portal. She opened her eyes to see…

A/N I will tell you next chapter where the portal led. I have two ideas where the portal leads. Review Please?!


	5. Only Chance

A/N I was bored and decided to update. I know it's been a while since I updated sorry.  Well the 2 choices were past or Sparx I decided Sparx since I did flashbacks last chapter. _Italics Bloom's thoughts._

_Bloom was still feeling she made the right choice to leave Sky. She saw a portal opening and saw a spirit. The spirit came out the portal and motioned for Bloom to come. Bloom went through the portal. She opened her eyes to see…_

She was in a very big bed. The walls were painted with a dragon and the rest was blue. The room had an illusion of night sky. Bloom decided to explore this huge room. She saw the closet full of clothes they were all dresses. They looked very expensive it would cost her a lifetime to own just one of those dresses.

She kept exploring and saw that there was a box full of jewelry. _"Why am I here this room is bigger than my house!" _ "You are here to reclaim your throne and prince Sky," said a voice. Bloom turned around and saw a nymph she was beautiful. "Who are you" Bloom asked.

"I'm Daphne your older sister," she said. Bloom was in total shock she had a sister. "Why am I here?" Bloom asked. "You are here because this is your only chance to get Sky back" Daphne explained. "How?" she asked.

"Since Sky's mother wants a princess you _are_ a princess Bloom. This is your only chance princess Bloom. Sparx is your kingdom and you have the dragon fire. Bloom if you have to first melt the snow with the dragon fire. After that we begin your training to become a princess. Then we will have a party so everyone can know that you are the last heir to Sparx and the dragon fire" she said.

"How will this help get back Sky?" Bloom asked. "Since everyone is invited he will see you. Then you can show queen Angelica that you are worthy of being queen of Eraklyon. Also to see Diaspro's face when she sees you. She won't be able to resist of forming an alliance with you" Daphne said.

"Bloom this your room and basically everything in this castle belongs to you so enjoy. Come we must melt the snow. After that I will show you a picture of our parents. Then I will give you a tour so you won't be totally lost" Daphne added.

They went outside and Bloom saw a lot of snow. "Melt the snow with the dragon fire" Daphne said. Bloom did as she said and transformed and summoned the dragon fire. It was a big dragon and it was red it looked powerful. The dragon melted the snow like it was nothing.

Bloom was shocked it was that easy. _I thought it would have taken longer to melt the snow. I wonder what happens now should I go leave it there or try to get back inside me. _"Bloom here this your birth medallion," she said. Bloom grabbed the medallion from Daphne and looked at it. It had a dragon and it had the symbol of Sparx. (I have no idea what the medallion looks like)

"Bloom are you ready to begin your training?" she asked. _If it's my only chance to get Sky back I'll do it._ "Yes I'm ready to begin," she said in a determined voice. She smiled at her older sister.

A/N Sorry this chapter sucked I had no idea what I was doing. I was in a hurry I had other stories to update. Please review!


	6. Sparx Still Exists

A/N I was going to update I was lazy also I have ideas now! (Thanks) Enjoy!

The training was intense I almost wanted to quit, but I had to keep going. I was doing this for Sky not _me_. Queen Angelica would see me worthy of being the next queen of Eraklion. I trained harder I didn't even know my limits. I was stronger now that girl that cried for Sky was gone.

It was almost time the day was coming soon. Just one more day. Everyone would know whom I was, that Sparx still exist and had an heir. I couldn't wait to see Sky and see the look on his face.

I couldn't sleep I was excited. The invitations had been send tomorrow night. I stared at the picture of my parents. I do look like my mother Marian. My locket was my birth medallion and it was proof I was the princess and the Dragon Fire.

The day had arrived I had to put a blue dress which looked very expensive. The day passed slowly. I had to: do my hair, nails, make-up, and other things the list went on and on. I was afraid of falling and making a mistake.

I watched as people arrived they were shocked that Sparx was _not_ frozen anymore. It was surrounded by beauty and full of flowers. (No homes only palace) The palace was full of people wondering if there was still an heir.

Bloom saw Sky, but he was with Diaspro. Bloom wanted to go slap Angelica across the face. She saw Stella and some of her other friends from Alfea who were royals. Saw kings, queens, princess, and princes. (Will one like Bloom?)

I made her way to the event. I stopped in front of huge doors decorated with a dragon. They opened slowly to me. I could see people turning around to see me. I made my way down the stairs slowly.

I saw shocked faces I was pleased I could use this to my advantage. I saw the Eraklion royal family they were the most surprised. Bloom walked to the microphone and made a speech.

"Good evening I would like to welcome you to this event. I'm princess Bloom future queen of Sparx. You were invited here tonight to meet me and see Sparx still exist my home. One day it will be rebuilt until then we only have the palace and I'm the only person that lives here. Enjoy your evening," she said.

I stepped of the stage and sat down on a table only for me were everyone could see me. Many males were looking at me like I was that beautiful. My friends approached me. I wasn't surprised the questioning begins.

Stella was about to ask a question I stood up and walked to the microphone again. "People if you have any questions I suggest you ask. There not getting answered by themselves" I told them.

I saw hands raised in an instant. "Yes" I said. "How do we know that you're the real princess?" she asked. "I am my parents were Oritel and Marian" I answered. "That's not proof," someone shouted. "I have my birth medallion from my parents" I replied. "You could have stolen that too!" someone else yelled.

"Everyone knows that there is no more heir to Sparx," he yelled. "You're wrong I'm the last heir," I said. "Fine follow me then all of you" I said in a demanding voice. People started standing up and followed me outside. The air was chilly the night was beautiful.

"I will summon the Dragon Fire," I said. "Even if there is a survivor I don't believe it's you. You probably stole that from the real princess" she shouted. I turned around and saw the accuser "The Dragon is powerful. I don't think you can defeat it or take it from someone" I responded. I noticed Sky watched, but said nothing.

I transformed to my winx form and flew up. I started summoning the great dragon. It came from inside me and stood next to me. I heard whispers like "I thought the great dragon was a legend". Also "She really is the princess" others stared at the dragon.

I came down the dragon made it seem as if it were daytime. "You guys should come back tomorrow when you guys are more calm" Bloom said. She walked back to her room leaving the guests behind. _Now she will try to get me to marry Sky since it will be good for her to make an alliance._

A/N Sorry if it took a long time I was busy. Also for making people of accusing Bloom too much. I think I want to make a prince like Bloom. REVIEW!


	7. Sky's POV

A/N Guys long time sorry I had to visit my sister. I could only update one story it sucked. Now I have to work extra hard to get caught up. I'm trying super hard, but grades are coming and I have to get caught up with my HW.

(Sky's P.O.V of last chapter)

I was forced against my will to go to meet the survivor of Sparx. I didn't care who it was I had two things in my thoughts. Bloom I hadn't seen her since graduation. Then there's the _big_ problem Diaspro. Diaspro was just annoying with the wedding. She could pick whatever she wanted I really didn't care.

The _only_ _woman_ she would let me talk to was my mother. Anyone else was off limits including Bloom obviously. It was getting old Diaspro following me everywhere. Diaspro argued that we should wear matching outfit. We would look ridicules I mean me wearing pink.

We arrived at Sparx I was surprised there was no more snow. Green grass and plants surrounded the land. Many royals were arriving and they seemed interested who was or if there was an heir. I was excited too, but Diaspro was making me frown. I remind myself why didn't I tell Bloom reasons why we should stay together. It's because I'm that stupid to leave the best thing that happened to me. Bloom.

We went in and the palace was decorated with red and blue. I saw a picture of the queen she reminds me if never mind. The colors set a warm atmosphere. The tables were all full so we had to sit next to Diaspro's parents from the realm of Ices. I didn't like them they raised Diaspro spoiled. I think Diaspro had everything she wanted. Her realm hated her she makes them buy the stupidest things. I mean just stupid make up and fancy clothing.

We waited and started wondering if anyone was going to tell us this was a joke. Diaspro was complaining about that there were no waiters. She also complained that walking to the buffet table was too far. I was ready to yell at her to quit her whining. Good thing that the doors opened. Everyone turned around to see who was coming. I saw a girl she looked like the queen.

She was wearing a blue dress that looked beautiful on her. The dress reached the floor. She had her crown on that meant she was princess. It was Bloom I was in complete shock Bloom a princess. Bloom looked exactly like the queen there hair was the same. She walked down the stairs elegantly. I saw many people looking at her especially guys. I was mad, but couldn't do anything. My mother and Diaspro were in more shock than

me.

I made a smirk to myself now they would both see that she was worthy. I can't wait to fight back for Bloom. My dad was calm of course he knew I wasn't happy with Diaspro. At least I had someone on my side. Bloom made her way to her own table. She looked lonely all alone, but I didn't know if anyone was allowed to sit near her. I saw many guys looking at Bloom like she was the only girl in the room.

Every guy was starting at her like she was an angel. Bloom made a speech about how she was the princess. I believed Bloom she wasn't a liar, but she said she didn't love me anymore. I was confused, but Bloom wasn't going to lie about something so important. Diaspro was whispering to my mother about how she was lying. I saw Bloom with that crown maybe one she would wear the Eraklion crown.

The thought of Bloom and me together made me feel better. Diaspro was kicking me out of the chair so we could leave. Even thought it hurted I didn't show it I had to stay to see what happens. I saw Stella, Layla and Musa approaching her. At least they had the courage. I was afraid to face Diaspro's raft. Stella tried talking, but Bloom stood up again. The guys were following her every step.

I heard her say she was waiting for people to ask questions. Many people started whispering. Hands went up in an instant I wanted to raise mine too. Diaspro wanted to go yell at Bloom, but would make a fool of herself. Many questions came inside my mind that needed answers. People were accusing Bloom for lying and other stuff. I wanted to stand up for Bloom, but there was Diaspro stopping me.

Bloom told us to follow her. We all stood up and followed her outside. Diaspro was complaining again what a surprise. This time about how it was so cold. It was perfect temperature I don't what she complaining about. Bloom transferred into her winx form. She flew up and summoned the Great Dragon. I was shocked along with everyone else. The Great Dragon was just a legend, but now it did it exist. The light was strong I had to cover my eyes. Bloom flew down and told us to come tomorrow. I was definitely coming back again.

A/N Guys sorry I didn't update last weekend like I said before I was visiting my sister. She only let me update one story. Review! Should a guy like Bloom? Until next time.


	8. New Strategy

A/N I had things to do sorry. I'm updating now. 

Bloom was pleased to have seen their faces it was too funny. There was so much she could do to make use of her new powers. I mean go have fun and make illusions and make her think she's crazy. Then Sky would leave her. I want to be with my Sky again. As soon as I get Sky back Diaspro is out of the picture. I had to win back, but the weeding was approaching. I have to get Sky back before that day. The end of my life.

I watched from my room I walked out to the balcony. I could see a small planet far away it was Eraklyon. I wanted to go near the planet, but Daphne feared for my safety. People have found out Sparx still exist and have come to leave here. I wasn't lonely anymore. You could now see many homes. It was happy seeing children running around with their laughs. Daphne advised me to built schools and more buildings.

Many people were coming with suggestions. I heard each I wanted to know how to improve Sparx. I was advised to get a council to guide me. Also to get knights to protect the kingdom. There were many people worried if I died there would no more Dragon Fire. Many considered me the "Hope of the Universe" I had a busy schedule trying to make alliances with other kingdoms. I didn't want to go near Eraklyon. I would have gotten kicked out.

I sat in my throne waiting for my advisors to help me rebuilt Sparx. I waited they came they had many plans. They were all great suggestions it was hard to choose from. I told them I would sleep on it. It was hard to decide. _Would I ever go near Eraklyon again? _ I was worried what if Eraklyon started war or convinced other kingdoms I was evil. That was what really scared me. Diaspro would do anything to make me suffer. She took Sky.

I went to my room I made alliances with my friends easily. The rest of the universe not so easy. It had been a long day. These high heels were killing me. I had such a big wardrobe that I picked things randomly. I wish people lived in the palace I was lonely. There was all these rooms lonely all I ate all alone. Daphne was here, but she was just a spirit. I wanted someone to live here.

Life was so hard ever since I had to go travel I found I was a princess. I mean I had to wear a dress all day with heals. My hair takes so long to do even with winx. I have to put on make-up, but not too much I want to keep a natural look. I had to put on my crown, which was really pretty it had so much jewelry. I liked being princess, but I had too much attention.

I knew one of this days someone was going to ask me to marry him. I will have to get married to have an heir. Also so the Great Dragon would still exist. I only wanted to marry Sky, but time was running out. My chances with Sky were getting smaller. I wasn't going to give up the fight that easily. It was like this the Ice Princess vs. Fire Princess. Who would win me of course I had a huge advantage.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow I was going to try to make peace with Eraklyon. I knew Diaspro wouldn't let me, but she wasn't in charge. I could be near Sky even if Diaspro would be in the same room. She'll give me a death glare then we fight I win. I get Sky she leaves my life. That would be a happy ending if it happened. That won't happen unless I make Diaspro believe Sky is using her. Bloom you're a genius. Now to get the girls to help me with my new plan.

A/N Sorry I was busy blame that on teachers they give me a stack of HW. Also if you like my other story "I Can't Live A Lie" sorry it won't get updated only if you review for it or it won't get updated. Also _REVIEW_ for this story.


	9. Meeting

A/N I had things to do sorry. I'm updating now.

Bloom was arriving at Eraklyon with getting ready to get kicked out by Diaspro. The aircraft landed I was starting to feel weak all over. Seeing Sky with Diaspro was too much for me to handle. Diaspro was going to get mad at me for walking in the palace. She'll be sorry when I find her and track her down. I mean she's too old to marry Sky. She's like 20 years old. She has a lot of wrinkles and a hair sticking out. Diaspro is so not going to be queen.

I was weak before, but I'm not sure what I am now. Sky had moved on real easy, but me no. I lost so much I couldn't lose anything more. Daphne said that Diaspro might give me a front row seat for the weeding. I'll give her a front row seat when it's my weeding. She just to tell me didn't she. I was going to snap when I see Diaspro being next to Sky.

I had to keep the dress clean it was pretty, but I didn't like the color. The winx club was going to meet me at Solaria to come up with a plan. We had to help Stella with her weeding dress. Why couldn't she just wear the same color her mom wore in her weeding. I should go ruin Diaspro's dress make her panic. She thinks she all great she needs a reality check. It was going to burn that thing easy sneaking in was a hard task.

I walked in and wanted to walk out already. The palace didn't have the greatest colors. Diaspro's fashion statement she just had to ruin these four walls. "Stupid guards why can't you do anything right" Diaspro yelled. She came in the room her hair all fuzzy. Bad hair day her was so funny it was sticking up. I was laughing so loud it echoed through the walls. She looked at me with a mean glare I just kept laughing.

The rest of the royal family came in. I realized I had to stop before I ruined my chance to get with Sky. I stopped laughing and faced two of the most evil women. They were making her life miserable and who were the people that made her cry at night. Who kept her up and made her suffer so much. I looked at them what a perfect family. I was looking at a great family.

At times I believed I didn't want to be part of their family. The queen is making me suffer I don't want to be in the same family as her. Then there was Diaspro who I hated a lot. Sky the guy I loved who was marrying the witch beside him. Poor guy hasn't figured out who the people beside him are yet. Maybe I should tell him they are no not yet had to wait for the perfect moment. Maybe the wedding that would be good.

There was dead silence in the halls. It's times like this I wish I had Stella's ability to start a conversation. It was hard not making eye contact with Sky. He was the reason I was standing this evil people. I guess he'll never know how much I'm suffering because of my stupid promise. Man the things I do to get Sky back. "Well we should go agree on an agreement," said the king. I looked at him and nodded he was getting me out of here sooner and to Solaria.

We headed to a private room to agree on who knows what. I took a seat and took the document to scan it. Everything seemed ok so I signed then I handed the document to the king. I ran out of there and heading to Solaria. I think I was ready to die in that room, I could barely breathe in there I was suffocating. I blame that one the witches. I'm so close to becoming queen and yet so far away.

Oh well there's always next time to get Sky back, but time was not in my side anymore it was Diaspro's. Now I better get to Solaria before the girls get mad at me. As Stella calls it _fashionable late_, but I was really late. Stupid royals just staring at me like I'm a stranger to them not my fault they can't remember a pretty face when they see one. I guess they've been staring at Diaspro's too long. Haven't seen a_ real _face in a while. Now to get Sky back, but how was the question. I couldn't go near him.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated any stories in 2 weeks I had CSAP, which is an important test. It determines my classes next year. I'll be updating now there you happy now. Don't forget to review!


	10. Quitting

A/N I had a lot of HW to do since grades are coming.

I was arriving at the Solaria's palace wondering to myself was this really going to work. Sky wasn't under a spell he just looked sad and miserable by Diaspro's side. Whichever way Sky was still with Diaspro. Don't start thinking nice of those two. Soon I'll get Sky back since he belongs with me. As for Diaspro I really don't care she can get her own prince.

I don't think anyone likes Diaspro her realm even hates her. I was sure this meeting covered every answer I needed. I just need to think how I'm going to tell this story to Sky. The winx club already knew what happened. Brandon told them for me. I couldn't face their anger for accepting. I was already paying for my mistakes. Now it was time to fix them. The two witches are going to pay for taking me away from the one I love. This wasn't fair I suffered so much and still I do. I wish that one day I wouldn't suffer so much.

My future was undetermined I had no idea what lied ahead. I had two roads to choose from. Save Sky and get him back or just worry about my kingdom. Sky would be there forever my kingdom might be attached any day now maybe right now. Sky hasn't even tried to win me back not even an effort. I was trying he wasn't. It would be useless if only one tries in a relationship. I should just give up and go back to Sparx. There's no future for me in Eraklyon. Maybe it was destiny she was to be future queen.

I ordered the ship to get ready and head back to Sparx. I got on the ship and I went home. As we got higher I saw the winx club at the bottom yelling at me to go back down. I wasn't there was no point in getting Sky back. I should just stay single and be queen of Sparx. Since there was no one else I felt alone. I had no one left that would be there for me. My friends were starting to make there own lifes. I would be alone and I would be just a memory to them. In the end I would be alone.

I got home and headed to my room. I ordered not to be disturbed and not to let the winx club in. I needed time to think. I was lost and confused. Should I really fight to get Sky get back? Does he even want me back? There was so much in my mind. The silence helped me think. Daphne said to be strong to face my future. My destiny was full of problems and fuzzy.

There was much I had to face by myself. I walked to go to the dining room to eat. My food was ready as usual. The table was so long and big to me. I had to get used to it. I would everyday eat alone since I had no company. There was so much to do to rebuilt Sparx. I hardly ate too much on my mind. I just got my laptop to check on how the kingdom was doing. I had my advisors come to help me decide what to do now.

Many more people were coming each day. Since I had a powerful power the kingdom was well protected. It was divided into three different securities. There were the knights, guards and the FF's. Which stood for fairy fighters. Only the strongest joined. I hoped we never were attacked again. I didn't want more people to die. It was sad when I lost my parents. If we weren't attacked they would be beside me. Ruling the kingdom and I would still be a princess. Daphne would be alive not a spirit. My real family.

After are meeting was over. I had to get measured to get new dresses. I had to have them more fancy I was from Sparx and I was queen. I had to have a bigger crown. I thought all this was funny. They were exaggerating when they said I look beautiful. I was pretty, but normal not gorgeous. Then again I was prettier than Diaspro. I just wanted to laugh so badly, but it would be disrespectful. I looked better than Diaspro no matter what I wear.

I kept comparing myself to Diaspro. The more I thought about it my friends were right. I was better than her. What have I done? Leaving Sky like that. Now I was the one not fighting. I couldn't give up Sky not like this. I ran out the room. I orders that ship to get ready. I ordered take off right away. The wedding was soon. I have to make it on time. I'm coming Sky.

A/N This was a good chapter. One or two more chapters. Bloom is getting Sky back maybe. Diaspro is going to get kicked out of Eraklion. Review please I'll be sad if you don't and I _won't_ update. Review!


	11. Stalling

A/N I'm updating!!!

I headed back to Eraklion to find Sky and stop the wedding. I was so angry with myself for giving up. I couldn't do that to Sky. I will stop that weeding no matter what. Why can't this person drive faster? Can't he see my future is at risk? If I don't get there in time there's going to be a very angry queen. I have to stop Diaspro from becoming queen. This wasn't going to end well. I had an invitation and I still getting kicked out of Eraklion. That's how they treat their guests.

My friends came to the palace as I expected. I didn't let tem talk to me. I knew what they were going to say to me. I had to somehow get the wedding to stall. Brandon was going to be there and he could delay it. Brandon was one of the few people I could trust. This was one of the occasions. I called him to stall until I got there. He was happy I changed my mind. I was happy too!

I had t stall for Bloom, but how. I had no idea. I asked Stella and she and the girls went to work. They snuck into the dressing room. They stained the dress. Destroyed some food and had a food fight. Food was all over the walls. Plates were thrown in the floor. Glass was scattered all over the floor. Many people weren't staying very long. The girls were wedding crashers. "We're back from our great adventure," said Stella. I smirked they weren't kidding when they said they would handle it.

Diaspro was screaming she was losing it. We laughed as Diaspro started getting mad. She was a big whiner. Good thing Sky couldn't see Diaspro like this. He would have gone back to hiding. There was not going to be any sunny days soon. Since hurricane Diaspro was active. We snuck out of there and saved ourselves. We went to visit Sky and tell him what was going on. Bloom was coming to get him out of a sad hole.

My wedding better not be like this. If I have to see Stella panic it isn't going to end well. Of they would have sent me I would have just said the wedding need to be delayed. Then for reasons none just that I'm helping a friend. I suck at lying it's not my specialty. We got into Sky's room only by me saying I was security. We told Sky was coming. He thought she was coming to cheer for him for being with Diaspro. Then we had to convince him she was coming for _him_. Then you could see a smile for in his lips.

We asked Sky if he could help stall if they continued before Bloom got here. He gladly would he didn't want to be with Diaspro. We went back to seem like perfect angels. We laughed so much of how Diaspro was taking this. She was yelling at everyone to fix this even the guests. Diaspro needs to get better help, but not from us. It would be a while before Diaspro would calm down. There was no way we were getting near her.

I saw Eraklion I was near. I had no idea if they were able to stall. Was I too late? No I couldn't think that. They wouldn't let me down. We landed and I could hear Diaspro yelling. She needs to learn to control her temper. That's why I learned to control my anger after events. There was no way I'm ever that crazy. If I ever become a twin of Diaspro kill me. I was not going to be like _her_.

I got out and ran all the way. Heels and a dress aren't the greatest combination. I had to get there, but these heels don't help. I passed Diaspro thankfully. I would have never heard the end of it if she caught me. I spotted my friends I saw there laughing faces. I could see why Diaspro was funny. I went to them to check how it was going. They told me Sky heard the plan. Diaspro was going crazy and more when she heard she wasn't getting married.

That was a sight to see. It would make headlines of Diaspro snapping. I went to go get Sky. Then we had to tell Diaspro she wasn't getting married. She's going to be so sad just like I was. I had to give up my happiness so she could be happy. Now we reverse it so I'm the happy one. In the end I was really meant to be happy. I looked for Sky.

I went to him and hugged him. He was upset that he didn't try to stop the engagement. I told him I was angry with myself for giving up. I was thinking of telling him about what I did about my promise. I had a feeling he already knew about it. W went hand in hand back to Diaspro. It felt better when I was with Sky. I didn't feel so lonely as before. I confronted Diaspro before, but I was alone. There was no one by my side. This time Sky was with me.

We went to Diaspro and gave her the sad news Sky wasn't getting married. She thought it was a joke. I shook my head "Sorry Diaspro the only person Sky is marrying is me" I said. Diaspro started crying, "After all I've done for you. All I had to do to get you by my side. If it weren't for Bloom we would have married long ago. She had to come into our lives and destroy us and separate us." She said. I was going to yell at her she was lying. She said I ruined her life she ruined mine.

Diaspro saw that no one was buying her story. She transformed and was attacking Sky. Sky withdrew his sword. I told him no I would fight. I had to beat her up and win this. I was stronger than her. First Diaspro doesn't train her winx. Second my powers were stronger I was queen she was princess. Also I had the Dragon Flame. I could easily destroy her with _one _attack. I out all my winx into one attack. Diaspro tried to match it. It was useless I quickly send her flying to the ground.

I went back to Sky. "Diaspro leave now before I make you leave" I said. "No you can't your out of winx," she said. "Maybe she is, but we're not" Layla said. The winx club was ready to transform. She went running to her ship faster than me. Diaspro was still scared of me. I went to my friends to try to say I was sorry for being rude to them. Sky and me had to plan how to fix all the mess. We started planning our wedding now with some of the ugliest designs I've ever seen. There was going to be a bright future for me.

A/N One more to go. The thing is you have to vote it's a chapter or an epilogue. Vote for which ever you want. Review!!!


	12. Finally

A/N I'm updating!!! I decided since people voted for those who did. There will be a chapter _and_ an epilogue. I want by the end of this story I want 55 reviews! I need a few more.

Sky and I started walking around the gardens. We were both happy that we were together and Diaspro was gone! I was glad I came to stop the wedding. The evening was nice. The air was fresh and cool. The flowers gave the gardens an extra glow. I was happy I had no idea I could ever be this happy. Sky was already showing more happiness. He even the whole kingdom a day off. He invited everyone to the weeding. We don't even have yet. We haven't even talked about the plans. It was better than anything Diaspro had.

The winx club was watching our every move. They were all smiling at the sight. "When's the wedding?" they teased. I blushed as if it was my first kiss. I teased back. "When are you getting married?" I teased back. The girls looked at the guys. The guys looked at the ground and were embarrassed. It looked obvious that they wanted to say it, but were too shy. Them shy they fight Dragons. I was just laughing at them for not asking the girls. It was easy walking up to them and say will you marry me.

Sky and I left them. The guys were in a circle plotting something. We both knew what they were thinking. The girls were waiting patiently for them to come over. Brandon was helping the boys get some courage to go ask. "The time has come to ask the big question guys. All our training has helped us here. The mission is go ask the girl you love to marry them," said Brandon. The guys considered him an expert since he was getting married next month.

" I don't think I can," said Riven. "Riven scared of this. Get over there and asked her or you won't live to tell Musa with that attitude" said Brandon. I was watched in amusement as Riven the Riven afraid. Sky never thought he would see the day. Brandon gave Riven a push towards Musa. He went up to Musa. "Musa can I talk to you?" asked Riven murmured. Musa was blushing it was visible she couldn't hide it. "Yes" she responded. They walked away.

Helia was the next to make his move. He luckily didn't need a push. "Flora will you take a walk with me?" asked Helia. Flora nodded her head slowly. Helia took Flora's hand and started walking to the gardens. "Tecna your next" said Layla. I was happy for all my friends. It was obvious they were going to say yes unless they played hard to get. I knew they weren't they all wanted happiness. I gave a good example of to never let go of your love no matter what.

Sky and I kept watching how all the couples were leaving. I was cheering for Timmy. Brandon was ready to give him a push too. I stood up and went to him. "Timmy you need to do this. This may be your only chance. If you don't do it now then when will you" I said. "Your right Bloom if I don't to it now I may never be able to" Timmy responded. Timmy walked with a determined face. "Tecna can I talk to you about something very important?" asked Timmy. Tecna was shocked, but said yes.

Sky and I smiled at them. This is exactly how I wanted my life to be. Full of happiness and with the man I loved. All my friends may soon be married. I saw Musa returning Riven was not there. I knew he asked Musa because it was written all over her face. Musa came over and told us everything.

"Riven and I went for a walk. I followed him then he stopped. He told me how much he loved me and he needed me. He wanted us to be together. I was blushing the whole time. He asked me if I wanted to marry him. Of course he said yes. He kissed me, which lasted to me a long time. Then he told me thank you for accepting. He didn't want to return back here since he thought you were going to make fun of him. That's why I'm here without Riven," said Musa.

The rest of the girls were all coming back. They all had smiled in their faces. I felt bad for Layla she didn't have anyone. She would find someone soon I could feel it. The boys had to leave fast if they wanted a wedding soon. They proposed, but haven't even bought the rings yet. I had a ring, but not like the one Diaspro had. He got it from Eraklion royalty treasury. He wanted me too feel like the queen already. I was already queen.

I was saying my good-byes to my friends. Sky grabbed my hand and we boarded a ship. I was confused I had no idea where we were going. "Sky where are we going?" I asked. "Were going home," Sky answered. Home my home Sparx. A new beginning for Sky and I. Away from Eraklion where it all began. Home how I missed it. I wasn't alone anymore I had Sky.

A/N Don't forget I want 55 reviews when this story ends. It's not over if you read. I said there was also an epilogue. Review so I can have 55 reviews!!!


	13. Epilogue

A/N The epilogue of Promises Broken!!! Reviews I want 55 when this story is over or more depends if you people review!

My life couldn't be more perfect. I lived in a peaceful kingdom. No one started war because they thought I was too beautiful. No one wanted to make me frown. Sky was mad that my looks never started war. He was just angry that his looks didn't get him anywhere. I was still in charge and still keeper of the Dragon Flame. The universe was in peace thanks to Sky and me. I say it was all my success Sky and I have an argument over that.

Out wedding was 3 years ago. We decided that Stella's and our wedding would be the same day. The rest had a few months after. Riven needed the most help picking the ring. He had no idea what a girl wants for a ring. I broke tradition and didn't put on a white dress. I wore a blue dress it took weeks to be ready.

Stella wore a dress that represented Solaria it was orange and yellow. Now that she was queen she could use the scepter to its full powers. Her mom and dad got back together. Stella was so happy her parents were together again. After the wedding there was a big celebration. It lasted hours no one wanted to leave until we ran out of food.

Riven hated the party. Not because it was boring he had fun for once. Since Musa could dance many guys were approaching her. She said no of course. Many came back Riven nearly killed some people. Anyone got near Musa and would face Riven in a battle. Riven wouldn't let go of his word for a second. It scared a lot of people we all tried to ignore it.

Flora and Helia dances most of the night. They tried calming Riven down it didn't work. Riven wouldn't let down his guard. They went to enjoy the rest of the evening. They went for a walk to the gardens. Flora used her winx to help the flowers that didn't get enough attention and were dying. I promised I would help give them more attention. It was sort of my fault they were dying. Helia drew the sight. Flora tried drawing Sky and me. It was a good drawing Helia helped her to learn how to draw.

Tecna was just walking around with Timmy. It was as if they were lost. I didn't know why. They were happy, but had a hard time talking about there feelings. They both knew their feelings they just wouldn't say them. They danced a few times. They danced pretty well. They went to sit down and eat. They had a nice evening.

Layla had met someone. We were all happy for her. Since she had to find someone to marry she traveled a lot. She wanted true pure love like we did. I could tell she envied us sometimes. They were getting married next year. They spent a lot of time getting to know each other. Layla was really in love. It was about time she found someone. We were all invited.

I was had a 7 month year old baby. I was the only one with a baby for now. Stella was pregnant and the baby would be here in a few months. They spoiled that baby rotten. He had a room full of toys. When a new heir was born the whole kingdom went shopping. It was ridicules. I wanted to kill Sky during delivery. After that I made him suffer by re-modeling the room for the baby so many timed. I did it on purpose. Did I mention Sky did this all by himself.

I had many things to look forward to. Stella's baby who was coming soon. Stella wouldn't tell us what gender it was. All of the girls having babies soon I hope. I'm the only one with a baby. Layla's wedding which was next year. All the winx club and boys just hanging out catching up. We all have busy lives, but we all tried to keep in touch.

I was happy I had all my friends. Daphne still guiding me to this day. The palace wasn't empty no more. I still had to wear those awful dresses. I got used to them after a while. I had a much more busy life not that I had to take of Emily. She had my eyed Sky's hair. We had to change her diapers a lot. What did Sky feed that baby? Like I said my life is perfect nothing I would change. I had a lovely daughter. My friends were still with and our friendship was forever. Finally I had Sky by my side.

A/N I want 55 reviews!


End file.
